herofandomcom-20200223-history
Raven (Gravity Rush)
'' ''Raven (real name Sachya) first appeared in a PlayStation exclusive video game series, Gravity Rush. She was a foil character of series, at first, then she became the deuratagonist in the sequal, Gravity Rush 2, and the protagonist of the DLC, The Ark of Time. History Past TBA Gravity Rush TBA Gravity Rush 2 TBA Another Story: Ark of Time - Raven's Choice TBA PlayStation All-Stars Raven is Kat and Dusty's personal minion in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Powers & Abilities Raven, like her friend, Kat, has the ability to shift gravity with her gaurdian, Xii. The only difference in terms of shifting gravity is that her skin turns blue in color, while Kat is red. Her abilities are in fact different from Kat, in terms of power and fighting skills. She has the ability to use gravity powers to force objects, for instance, by using her hands, generate blue balls of energy as projectiles, and even has her own kicking abilities that's different from Kat's, as she repeatively kicks her enemies while spinning around, called "Blood Talon." Apearance Raven is a young woman with long, black and red hair, down to her waist, with a bang covering her left side of her face. Her skin is pale and fair in color, along with her eyes that are cyan-colored. She has a sun-shaped tattoo on her chest. Her outfit is a black suit with long detatched sleeves with black bracelets at the end of the black borders that matches the color of her belt with a jewel, accessories to under her knees, and the rest that reveals her chest, midriff, and her hips that shows her panties. As a little girl, Saycha, her hair is shorter in length and shows no red coloring on it. Her clothing is black in color, with a white collar and a black jewel on her chest, along with her black shoes and white socks. In Gravity Rush 2, being brainwashed as Night Gale, her hair is purplish than red and she wears a mask made of iron. Personality Unlike Kat, who is outgoing, positive, and, at times, childish, Raven is more mature and sort of have a cold and serious personality. She was a foil character to Kat, since they first met each other in Gravity Rush, but later on became allies and close friends, as in the sequel Gravity Rush 2, she hangs out with and helps Kat saving people who are in need of help. Relationships Zaza Zaza is Raven's adoptive older brother. When she was a little girl, she always follows him everywhere he goes. He is also a source of comfort to Raven when she was young, and was once scared and unsure what to do in dire situations. In the DLC from Gravity Rush 2, The Ark of Time, she could no longer remember her past with Zaza as her existence as "Saycha" has been erased. In the end, she met up with Zaza's grandchildren and sees a girl named "Saycha". Raven was then filled with tears. Xii Xii is Raven's gaurdian that has a form of a raven, Kat who has a gaurdian which has a form of a cat, named Dusty. When she was a little girl, she loved creatures that can fly, as she once owned a pet bird. She can also hear Kat's voice through Xii, as her gaurdian is part of Dusty. Kat Originally hositle to Kat, she considers her as an enemy at first, when Kat tries to retore the world back to where it belongs. But then, later on, became best friends, after discovering Kat's true intention, both of them are destined to fight together against enemies, like nevi, for instance, that poses a great threat to the world. Both of them, as seen in Gravity Rush 2, get along very well, despite both of them having different personalities. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Sidekicks Category:Fighter Category:Animal Kindness Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Outright Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Successful Category:Adventurers Category:Honest